Kenzo Depon
Kenzo Depon is a Tibetan Royal, being one of the secret Kings of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, the King of Sky. History Early History Kenzo Depon was born as a royal. He eventually became a member of the Kingdom of Sky that included his Tibetan homeland, as part of the ancient group known as the Four Legendary Kingdoms. Because of his membership in the Four Kingdoms, Depon was taught about the true history of mankind, as well as learning of the five trials set by super-ancient beings to test humanity. Following his predecessor's death, Depon became the new King of the Kingdom of Sky. At some stage, Depon and his wife had two sons, Tenzin and Renzin. However, as the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, was expected to occur by the mid 2010s, both Tenzin and Renzin devoted themselves to preparing for the Great Games of the Hydra that preceded the trial, planning on among the sixteen participants, forsaking their family and legacy as Depon's potential successors as King of Sky. Between 2006 to 2008, the Kingdoms of Land and Sea both undertook their own missions to complete the second trial, the Return of the Dark Sun. While Depon and the Kingdom of Sky is unconfirmed to have actively made their own attempts to take part, one of the nations under its rule, China, allied with Kingdom of Sea-aligned Commander-in-Chief's In Extremis Force to locate the necessary components and knowledge, suggesting that Depon and Garrett Caldwell may have been allied to share the rewards. In 2016, the Star Chamber within the Underworld opened, allowing the nine Golden Spheres to be retrieved. As this heralded the third trial, the Diverting of the Hydra Galaxy, Hades alerted the other Kingdoms of the development, with the fourth Great Games of the Hydra set to begin within the next month. Having been anticipating that the Chamber would open for nearly twenty years, Depon selected his Kingdom's four Champions to participate on his behalf; his two sons, a Gorkha and Captain Jason Chen (the latter being an unknowing addition). The Four Legendary Kingdoms Depon was present with many other members of the Four Kingdoms to watch the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, watching the various struggles of the Champions as they progressed through the first four Challenges, including the execution of Tenzin that the Champion Gregory Brigham requested as his reward for winning the Third Challenge. Before the Fifth Challenge, Depon attended the lunch hosted by Hades for the Kings and their Champions, though at this stage Renzin was the only one left representing his father's Kingdom and thus the only Champion Depon dined with. After the Fifth Challenge was over, Depon went with the rest of the procession to the Summit Temple to watch as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk. Before proceeding to the observatory to observe the remaining Challenges, Hades announced on Depon's behalf the decision to promote his long-serving servant, Geoffrey Yang, to the position of Lord of the Great Mountain. Depon watched the final Challenges as they took place in the observatory, in which his remaining son perished in combat against Zaitan. While the Great Games were soon won by Jack West Jr, Depon nodded in approval to Jack's show of humility to secure victory in the final Challenge, and congratulated Orlando for his Champion's victory. Depon and the rest of the Royals soon went back to the Summit Temple in order to watch Orlando recieve the Mysteries while the Hydra galaxy was diverted. However, when the minotaurs suddenly turned against the Four Kingdoms, Depon and the other Royals quickly fled down to the helipad in order to try and escape. Though the minotaurs had only wanted Dion and Zaitan, when Depon and the other Kings' guards opened fire on them, the minotaurs began attacking all the Royals indiscriminately, and Depon was killed in the ensuing carnage. After Death Following Depon's death in the Underworld, a successor for the title of King of Sky was soon found in Xi, as Depon had left specific instructions to make him the new King in apparent preparation for his sons' demise during the Great Games. (The Three Secret Cities) Personality Presumably like the other members of the Four Legendary Kingdoms, Depon is arrogant, self-serving and disregards those beneath his exalted status. However, since his kingdom prizes itself on not being aggressive, presumably Depon had some level of honour and values of integrity. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Royals Category:Four Legendary Kingdoms Members Category:Tibetan Characters